The present invention relates to a depilatory device, namely to a device for removing body hair.
A number of depilatory devices are now commercially available. One type includes a helical spring which catches the hairs between the windings of the spring; and another type includes a plurality of discs which define gaps for catching and plucking the hair. A serious disadvantage of both of the foregoing types is that they tend to catch a bunch of hairs at one time. This can subject the user to considerable pain, and in fact many persons who have purchased such devices discontinue using them because of the pain.